


Crisis of Faith

by BettyJ



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Foreplay, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettyJ/pseuds/BettyJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett is having a crisis of faith and finds a sympathetic ear. Things get smutty. Eventual Rhink.</p><p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-1">Chapter 1 Audio</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-2">Chapter 2 Audio</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-3">Chapter 3 Audio</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-4">Chapter 4 Audio</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-5">Chapter 5 Audio</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything of substance in years and this is my first ever fanfic. Be kind! It's pretty self inserty. I noticed there wasn't a lot of self insert stuff out there.  
> This is a work in progress and I'm posting as I write. Chapter's are coming out short, so I'm not sure if I should post as I finish or save up 2-3 and post them together.
> 
> Comments welcome. Or even ideas? I have a pretty good idea where it's headed and it's going to get smutty, then Rhinky eventually. It's not plot heavy, not a ton of angst but some talk of religion (see title). 
> 
> The only place this stuff ever happened was in my head. Also tags are killing me. What, how etc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will eventually be smutty, but the characters just won't stop talking to each other yet.
> 
> [Chapter 1 Audio](https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-1)

I didn’t plan any of this. I didn’t expect to see him seated at the bar, hunched over, nursing a drink at three in the afternoon. I was in LA for a girls getaway, a group of us taking off and reconnecting. I was heading out for an afternoon of sightseeing and shopping with everyone else before making our way to dinner...at least that was the plan right up until I saw him sitting there, twisting the small silver band on his hand over and over. I knew who he was immediately. 

I stood stalk still in the lobby, staring at the back of his head through the glass that separated us. Everyone was almost out the door before they called back “Uh, are you coming? What’s up?” 

I jerked my gaze towards my friends eyeing me quizzically from the doorway. “Listen, I’m sorry ladies. I am really feeling the jet lag. I think I might just head back to the room...” They waved me off and told me to get some rest. It was only our first day in town and we had plenty of time this week. They all knew I wasn’t really a great traveller and, luckily, chalked the tension in me up to that but I was brimming with an entirely different sort of tension and nervousness. I said my goodbyes and turned towards the elevator as they left.

At the last second I ducked into the bar. I don’t know why I lied to my friends about why I was staying behind. I don’t know the reason I didn’t point him out and say “See that guy? He’s famous!” other than he looked so desolate sitting at the bar by himself. He looked liked he’d just lost his best friend. I don’t know what made me think that maybe I could change that. 

The bar was nearly empty, a few couples scattered about the room and some lonely looking business men who eyed me as I sidled up to the bar just a few seats away. I ordered a beer from the bored looking bartender, waiting until he slid it across the bar and and I was able to take a long, hard pull from the frosty bottle before I chanced a glance at the man sitting near me. 

Up close, he was huge. No, that’s not the word for him. He was long. Everything about him was long. His legs, his arms, his fingers...His fingers. I looked away then, before my eyes were pulled back to the movement of his hands. He still sat there, fidgeting with his wedding band. He twisted the ring over and over, pulled it off, slipped it back on again. I watched entranced for what seemed like forever until his hands stilled and I felt sharp prickle in my scalp that let me know I, too, was being watched. I raised my eyes slowly, not wanting him to know yet that I knew I’d been caught staring. Looking up into his steely eyes, I flashed him a guilty smile. I glanced at his hands again and back to his eyes. “Trouble in paradise?” I quipped. 

He sputtered and let out a sharp bark of a laugh that drew the attention of a few other patrons before downing his drink in single gulp. Glancing back at me he quirked an eyebrow, a small smile peeking through his beard “Miss, you don’t know the half of it.” He gestured to the bartender, who readily replaced his empty glass with a full one. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, it’s three in the afternoon. You’re slamming back drinks in a hotel bar. By yourself...and worrying over that ring...” I saw him clench his left hand as he glanced down, stopping the fidgeting that had started back up almost immediately. “It doesn’t take a genius to figure out you’ve got woman problems.”

“Woman...” I barely heard him huff under his breath. “Yeah” 

I shifted down the bar until I was seated next to him. My thigh grazed his as I bumped him with my shoulder playfully. Surprising myself with my own boldness I asked him “Do you want to talk about it?” 

He looked at me suspiciously, and I spouted my excuses. “Hey. Listen. You are the tallest, hottest, saddest looking guy in here...and you really look like you could use friendly ear. And please,” I pleaded. “don’t make me go talk to that weird, lonely business guy over there...” I gestured to one of the other patrons. 

He smiled at that “He does look weird and lonely, don’t he?” A hint of his accent slipping through as it seemed the alcohol was catching up with him. I nodded emphatically and he laughed lightly again before staring into the drink clasped between his two massive palms. “It’s complicated…” he started, before his confession seemed to pour out of him like a dam burst open. 

“I grew up in a small town, deep south. Grew up a certain way, believed certain things. Small towns can breed small mindedness sometimes.” He looked up for affirmation and I nodded. Not wanting to speak and break the flow of his words. “I knew that certain things were...off limits? Out of bounds. Heck, I dunno. Certain things were not done.” He ran his hand through his hair and lowered his voice. “But it didn’t stop me from feeling those things. It just stopped me from acting on them.” He sighed. 

“I think it pushed me in the opposite direction. Like if I immersed myself in faith, if I followed the path and led others to do the same then God would somehow change who I was, what I felt. I wanted that to be true... Then I move here…” He gestured around the room and I smiled in understanding. LA was literally and figuratively about as far away as you could get from where he grew up. “And it’s like a whole other world. I’m a logical guy and I just can’t keep the faith I grew up with…” He pressed his lips together and ran his hands over his face and through his beards. He was coming to what I could see was the the crux of his problem. A crisis of faith. I downed the rest of my beer before I spoke next. I placed my hand on his arm, and peered up into his eyes.

“You’re gay.” I whispered, a statement and a question, not wanting him to panic at the words. He shot me a sharp glance and sighed. 

“No? Yes? Heck, I don’t know.” I could see even that answer cost him something. “I love my wife, I do. And I’d be lying if I said you sitting so close to me, hanging on my every word, wasn’t doing something to me. You’re awful easy to talk to and cute as hell.” He drawled. “But I wonder what my life would be if..if I…”

“If you’d told him.” I finished for him. He nodded, his booze addled brain not questioning how I jumped to that so quickly. How I knew he had someone in mind. “What if you told him now? 

 

“Like I said, it’s complicated. We’ve been friends practically our whole lives. We’re married, we have families…” He trailed off, the weight of his choices weighing him down. 

“Does it have to complicated? I mean it’s the strength in that relationship that could help you through that. What if you just called Link and…” I clapped a hand over my mouth and saw his whole body stiffen as he processed what I had just said. 

 

“What?” He bit out the word, sharp and staccato, pulling away to glare at me. His anger seemed barely restrained as he realized he had just poured his heart out to a stranger...a stranger who knew who he was, what he did and, now, what he felt. 

“Oh Rhett, honestly. You’ve got, like, millions of subscribers. What were the chances I didn’t know who you were?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are still talking. No smut til next chapter.
> 
> [Chapter 2 Audio](https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-2)

Acting far more nonchalant than I felt, I gestured to the bartender for another round. I slipped my phone out of my purse and handed it to Rhett, as he stared at me questioningly. “Hold on to it for now. I’m not going to take your picture, or record you secretly. I don’t want your autograph. I’m not going to tell anybody what we’ve been talking about. I just want to hang out at the bar, with this guy who thinks I’m cute and help him with his boy problems. ” 

He quirked an eyebrow at me, surprise edging out his anger. He hefted my phone in his hand before slipping it into his back pocket with a sly grin. “Handing your phone over to a stranger...that’s pretty trusting, don’t you think? Who knows what kind of sensitive information you’ve got on there, pictures maybe. ” I grinned back. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” I said coyly as the bartender replaced our finished drinks with frosty new ones. 

He let out a heavy breath running his hand over his face again. “Are we flirting? I shouldn’t be flirting with you. I shouldn’t be complicating things even more. I’ve got a wife, a family and a...a..”  
“A Link?” I filled in “Yeah, I guess.” he huffed “Gosh, what’s wrong with me.” I slipped my hand to his thigh and squeezed lightly, the booze making me brazen and bold. “You’re married,” I said “not dead.” 

He laughed, glancing from my where my hand rested back up to my eyes. “You’re something else…” He sighed lightly. “Sometimes, I just want to feel anything but what I’m feeling. I just want something easy, something simple. I’m so wrapped up in my own damn head; I can’t get out. I just need some sort of…”

“Release?” I offered and he nodded. He ducked his head to my ear. “You really are easy to talk to, you know that?” He whispered. “Are you...are you staying here? Do you want to…” He shifted his eyes towards the door. 

“I’m here with friends, sort of. They’re out but they’ll be back later. It’d be kinda weird I think if they came back and you were…you know.” I gestured about wildly. He laughed again, imitating my flailing. “I’m not sure I know what this means...but I think I’d like to find out. Just hang on a sec, will you?” I nodded as he stood and exited the bar. 

Rhett returned just as I drained the last of my drink. Standing next to me, his long arm draped over the back of my stool, he slipped a small plastic key card onto the bar. I looked up at him, seeing the question in his eyes, both of us a little tipsy, a little more daring. He held out his hand to me, more certain, more sure now that he’d made up his mind. I took it and we both smiled.

We paid our tab and exited the bar, heading towards the elevator. A thought dawned on me as we waited “Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean your credit card statements going to show you got a room here.”

“Company card, baby. If anyone asks, you’re a consultant visiting from out of town.”

We entered the elevator, just as a group of tourists entered the lobby and rushed the slowly closing doors. We were pushed to the back, Rhett instinctively shielding me from the crush with his own large frame. Our bodies molded together as we stood, silently appreciating the closeness. His long frame pressed against my soft curves. I buried my nose into his chest and breathed in deep. As I exhaled, my breath leaving a small moist mark on the fabric between us, I whispered almost inaudibly “Fuck, you smell good.” I caught his sharp intake of breath as the elevator opened and nearly emptied. Rhett shifted away reluctantly and we continued upwards another few floors. 

The elevator door opened and we stepped in the hallway, Rhett leading the way as we walked slowly towards the room. Standing outside of the door, he hesitated the key card hovering near the lock. “You sure you want to do this?” He asked, leaning his forehead against the door.  
“Are you?” I countered, pressing myself against the length of his back. I more felt than saw his nod as he slipped the key into the door and we pressed inside the darkened room. We were barely over the threshold before his lips were on mine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay. No main event yet. Sexy times upcoming then more talking. They're so talkie.
> 
> [Chapter 3 Audio](https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-3)

Rhett’s hands were in my hair as he stooped over me, his lips gently questioning. I parted mine in answer, and we slanted together as the kiss deepened. Our tongues entwined, exploring, teasing. I moaned softly into him, helpless to sensation, and felt the echo of his low growl. I hooked my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tried to pull him flush against me, my body desperate for any part of him I could reach. But as I pulled his body closer his lips slipped away from mine. I whimpered at the sudden loss, but Rhett quickly backed me across the room, lifted me up and deposited me on the glass topped desk. 

“You’re too damn short” He growled into my neck, nibbling gently and nestling himself between my thighs, his hands on my hips. I smiled “I bet you say that...” My breath hitched as he bit down above my collarbone and sucked. “...to all the girls...” I finally gasped out. I felt him smile against my skin. 

I reached between us and undid his shirt slowly, button by button, fighting for concentration while Rhett returned to my lips. He nipped at them, pulling my pout between his teeth. His hands ran up my sides as he held me close and I hitched my legs around his bringing him impossibly closer. Finally freeing the last of the buttons, I ran my hands up to the expanse of his chest, my fingers tangling in the soft hair there. My fingers ghosted lightly over a nipple and I heard Rhett make a small plaintive noise in the back of his throat. 

He pulled away from the kiss and reached for the hem of my shirt, raising an eyebrow. I extended my arms above my head as an invitation for him to continue. He lifted the fabric inch by inch enjoying the slow reveal, his long fingers a whisper on my skin. Over my ribs, up each arm, painstakingly slow. At the last second I twisted my hands into the fabric, trapping my arms above my head. I leaned forward quickly, catching Rhett of guard as I licked, then sucked his taut nipple. 

Rhett’s breath hissed on intake and I felt him shudder “Oh, gosh…..” His voice strained. He continued to hold my hands above us as I kissed, bit, nipped my way across his chest and gave the same detailed attention to the other side. I raised my eyes to his. They were half closed in pleasure but watching me. I brought my teeth down slowly, slowly increasing the pressure, edging just this side of pain. I kept watching as Rhett’s eyes closed and he threw back his head, gasping. Releasing my hands, he brought his down to my shoulders as I lowered my arms. I pulled away from his chest and grinned up at him sweetly. “Oh you like that, don’t you?”

Rhett lowered his lips to mine again, his kiss no longer gentle, but demanding and insistent. He reached his arms around me, deftly releasing the clasp on my bra. Sliding the silken straps down my shoulders, he cupped each breast is his massive palms. His thumbs rub gently against the hardening peaks. I groaned as he kissed along my jaw, throat and lower. I leaned back against the desk, palms splayed on either side, arching my back in invitation, then his mouth was on my breast like a hot brand. Sucking, licking, drawing me into him. 

“Fuck…” I hissed, drawing out the word, bracing myself on the smooth surface of the desk. Rhett looked up from my chest, nuzzling the sensitive tip and I shuddered beneath him. “Seems like I’m not the only one who likes that.” He smirked at me, wrapping his hands around my thighs, leaning back drawing me to him. I could tell he meant to pick me up and I laid my hands flat against his shoulders. “Rhett! Your back…” but he hoisted me onto his hips, my limbs wrapping around him. He crossed the room in barely two strides and deposited me on the bed. 

I looked up at him, standing above me, as I laid with my feet dangling off the side of the bed. “If you’d put your back out I would have have been so. fucking. pissed.” He laughed, “I was willing to risk it.” He reached down fumbling briefly with the button on my jeans, slowly lowering the zipper, slipping them and everything else over my hips and off. Rhett’s eyes ranged over me, his eyes full of raw desire and hunger. “Baby, you look good enough to eat.” 

I reached for him, wanting to feel him above me, in me, but instead he sank to his knees. “We’ve got all the time in the world.” he said, wrapping his hands around my hips and pulling me to the edge of the bed. He shifted his hands to my thighs as I parted them for him, shaking as I felt his breath, heard him whisper “I want to make you feel good.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oral/Sexy times.
> 
> [Chapter 4 Audio](https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-4)   
> 

Rhett knew what he was doing. He kissed his way up one thigh, his hand kneading the other. The contrast between his rough beard and soft lips sent shivers through me. His breath warm and gentle between my legs made me groan and buck against him, aching for contact. 

 

“Shhhhhhh.” He whispered, placing his palm flat against my lower belly, stilling me. He lowered his lips to me, his tongue testing and teasing. I tried to maintain control of myself but lost it when he licked long and slow from my entrance up to my clit and settled sucking on the sensitive bud. He had me completely strung out, moaning and writhing beneath his talented tongue. I felt a familiar warmth growing and all sensation was drawn and centered beneath Rhett’s lips. I was oh so close when he slowly pressed two fingers inside of me, moving them rhythmically and coaxing me further. “Oh fuck, Rhett.” I whined as he reached within me, crooking his fingers against the most sensitive part in me, like he was beckoning me towards him. He looked up, his eyes meeting mine, his lips pulling away just long enough for him to growl “Come here.”

That was enough to push me over the edge. I shuddered and shook around him, my hands clutching his hair pulling him ever closer, grinding myself into him as my orgasm overtook me. I came almost laughing, my moans and shouts verging on hysteria as I was flooded with pleasure. As I loosed my grip on him, Rhett slid up beside me onto the bed, cupping the tender flesh between my legs as the aftershocks rolled through me.With his other hand he tenderly tucked my hair behind my ears, while I struggled to recover my composure. His body was pressed tightly against mine and I could feel the proof of his arousal as it strained against his jeans. “Why...are you so...overdressed?” I panted out. 

 

“Let’s take care of that, hmmmm?” Rhett smiled wickedly and stood. He tugged a the button of his jeans as I shifted up the bed, getting comfortable and enjoying the view. He slipped his jeans and jockeys down over his hips and my eyes widened. His cock mirrored the the rest of him; he was long, almost intimidatingly so, and I could tell by the look in his eye that he knew it. He hesitated, suddenly. 

“I don’t have...I didn’t think to…” He stumbled over his words, but I realized what he meant. “Purse by the door, front pocket.” He lept up and retrieved a condom from my bag, tossing it on the nightstand as he finally settled beside me his eyes twinkling “There’s almost an entire box of condoms in your bag.” He teased, nipping at my ear and chuckling. I pushed at his shoulder playfully. “I’m on vacation, I need to be prepared for anything! Like a boy scout!” He laughed harder “I’d be pretty worried about a boy scout carrying around that many condoms.” 

We were still smiling as our lips came together laughingly, but the mood swiftly shifted into something darker. I rose up and straddled Rhett’s lap, pressing myself against him. We groaned almost in unison, the heat and friction generated between us reaching a fever pitch. Rhett reached to the nightstand and fumbled for the condom. As he finally retrieved it, I snatched it from his grasp. 

“I’ve got this.” I breathed into his ear. I withdrew from his lap and tore open the wrapper, unrolling it over his length, taking my time. His cock twitched beneath my hands, his breath short and shallow. I grasped him fully, enjoying the strangled sounds that escaped him as I stroked. Rhett’s hands clenched my hips, pulling me back towards him, my hands releasing him and bracing on his shoulders. I lowered myself bit by bit, pulling away and sinking back down over and over until he was fully within me. “You’re so…” “You feel...” “...deep.” “...so good” Our words overlapped. 

I rolled my hips experimentally gauging Rhett’s response, his growls moans and groans. Increasing the pace and the pressure, I watched him unravel beneath me. His hands slipped everywhere, both our bodies slick with sweat, as I brought him closer and closer. “Oh, oh gosh,” he moaned “Oh Fuck” I was surprised to hear him swear, but near instantly forgot about it as he turned, twisting me beneath him. He held himself up on his arms, hovering above me and fucked me hard as I raised my hips, meeting every thrust. Rhett came with a shout, riding out his orgasm, bucking against me. 

We both fell back against the sheets sated and spent. “I needed that” Rhett sighed smiling shyly now, almost worriedly. I knew the question was coming..”So...now what?”

“Now we order room service because I’m starving. And now that this is out of your system, we talk about your boy problems,” Rhett flushed “And I’ll help if I can. That’s it. I know what this is, and what it isn’t.”

Rhett smiled and put his hand on my cheek, “Thank you.” He whispered just as a whirring noise sounded from the discarded clothing heaped on the floor. Rhett retrieved his phone and sat on the edge of the bed as I peered over his shoulder. “It’s Link.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Come here." thing was something that actually happened to me once and it was hot af.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link shows up.
> 
> [Chapter 5 Audio](https://soundcloud.com/user-911517120/crisis-of-faith-chapter-5)

“Answer it.” Rhett continued to stare at his phone, unmoving. I nudged him “Do it! Answer it.” The phone stopped and Rhett released the breath he had been holding. Almost immediately a text popped up. 

_/where are you?_

“Tell him.” I encouraged. Rhett looked at me like I was crazy. “Tell him what? That I’m in a hotel room with a woman that’s not my wife?”  
“Give him the address.” He looked like he couldn’t believe what I was suggesting. “I’m helping. This is me helping you.” I smiled “Give me your phone.” He shook his head, but slowly typed out the name and address of the hotel. He hesitated after he entered the room number and I reached around him and hit send. It was seconds later Link responded. 

_/doing what?_

Rhett turned to me. “I can’t do this.” He tossed his phone on the bed and leaned back, hands over his face. I snatched his phone and darted away. “Well….I can.”Rhett lunged at me and missed. I snapped a quick selfie, obviously disheveled. Rhett was still except for the shaking of his head pleading with me. I turned the screen to face him. “Tell me I can send this.” He shook his head again reaching out towards me “Don’t, please...Why on earth would I send him that?” Rhett wondered, moving deliberately towards me.  
“Because sending this pretty much guarantees that he’s on his way here...and that’s what you want. You want him.”

_/bo?_

Rhett nodded, and I could see he understood. He’d broken his vows already, pushed beyond the boundaries of his faith. I knew that I could have been anyone, that I was a stepping stone towards what he really wanted and what he really wanted was Link. 

“Send it.” 

I did. I tossed Rhett’s phone towards him and went to the hotel closet, slipping on one of the robes there. I watched him as he sat so still, waiting for a response. He grabbed at his phone as the next message came through.

_/stay there. on my way_

Rhett jumped when I rested my hand on his shoulder. “How about we get you cleaned up, yeah?” Gone was the self confident man who’d just ravished me. The things that were happening here, they were going change his life forever and he was reduced to a bundle of nervous energy. We gathered up his clothes, me throwing my phone back into my purse along the way, his trust earned. I turned on the shower for him and was about to leave but Rhett grabbed my arm. “If Link gets here before I get out of the shower...He can be...He might be upset. Angry.” I smiled. “I think I’ll be okay.”

It wasn’t long before there was a loud pounding at the door. “Rhett! Rhett, open up!” Link barreled past me into the room as I opened the door and I could see that Rhett had been right. He was furious. His eyes darted around the room, searching. They fell on me and I shrank under his cold stare. “Where is he?” he demanded. I gestured towards the washroom and Link stalked across the room before I caught his arm gingerly. He shook me off, anger radiating from him. “Maybe you could give him a minute?” I suggested. Link stepped back indignantly. His voice was low and menacing. 

“Who the hell do you think you are? That is my best friend in there and I’m not about to let him screw up his life over a piece of ass.” Link advanced on me, and I backed against the wall. “How long has this been going?”  
My voice wavered. “We..we just met downstairs..I…”

“He just met you?!” Links anger seemed to double “He just met you and he’s willing to throw everything away. Unbelievable.” Link paced the floor, his every movement sharp. “We made vows, promises. We have obligations and he risks it all for a stranger! I just don’t get it…” and in that moment I caught the unguarded look in his eye. There was anger, yes...but I could see also the hurt, the confusion, the jealousy. And then I knew. I knew that Rhett hadn’t been the only one carrying a torch for all those years. 

“You’re jealous.” His eyes turned cold as he stared at me. “Jealous? Jealous because Rhett’s throwing away everything for a ‘good time’?” Link moved towards me until we were practically toe to toe. “I’m not jealous of him…” He put his palms against the wall on either side of my face, his breathing heavy and hot, his anger and resentment still roiling within him. 

“No, you’re jealous of me.”


End file.
